Zato-1/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Zato-1. __TOC__ Guilty Gear ;Winning *Self: "Fool! How dare you say you've mastered shadows!?" *Sol: "How can you touch a shadow? It's impossible." *Ky: "Ha! You mean to say THIS is the power of a Holy Knight?" *May: "When little brats bother me like this, they die!" *Baldhead: "...Hmmm. Quite an unusual opponent." *Potemkin: "Your massive size is useless against a shadow." *Chipp: "At least it was funny watching you fly around." *Axl: "My mind can detect and defeat any attack." *Kliff: "And you used to be a hero, old man? Can you even see?" *Millia: "At last...! Only your blood can ease my soul..." Guilty Gear X Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "One against one..." * "I will show you darkness." * "Remember... My name is Zato-ONE!" * "Everything grows dull." * Millia (post-''REV 2''): "I will protect you. That is all." * Venom (post-''REV 2''): "Your resolve is second to none." * Slayer (post-''REV 2''): "I shall accompany you. However, unworthy I may be." ;Outro * "I sense... discord." * Faust: "I do not care." * Millia: "I pledge this to you, I will become our knight." * Millia: "Do you believe me now, Millia?" * Venom: "Trust in yourself. You are stronger than this." ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Guzmania Magnifica!" ** "Resistance is futile." ** "No quarter." ** Venom: "He is so strong now..." ** Slayer: "You left me with no choice." ** Slayer: "Am I still a child?" * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning *Self: "Amazing that you can mimic me to such a degree, but you are missing all of my experiences in Hell. Shall I give you a lesson?" * Sol: "" * Ky: "" * May: "" * Faust: "You must defeat me. If I triumph, it means fate is nothing more than survival of the fittest." * Potemkin: "" * Chipp: "" * Millia (post-''REV 2''): "I won't ask for forgiveness, or for you to let me go. I won't tell you that I wish to turn back time...But I would ask that you let me be with you." * Axl: "" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "" * Johnny: "" * Venom (post-''REV 2''): "You seem to have recognized your worth. That same recognition is what I now seek." * Jam: "" * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "" * Slayer: "After taking this form, I finally understood why you are who you are. There is no need for an answer, is there?" * I-No: "" * Sin: "" * Ramlethal: "" * Leo: "" * Elphelt: "" * Bedman: "" * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "" ;System Voice *"Well then... Please select a fighter who interests you..." * Self: "Darkness itself..." * Sol: "I don't know..." * Ky: "A shimmering brilliance..." * May: "It's shining...!" * Faust: "Ashen..." * Potemkin: "Dull, but persistent, light..." * Chipp: "Dazzling...!" * Millia: "My Millia..." * Axl: "Somewhat similar to me..." * Baiken: "Dark...It looks like the depths..." * Johnny: "Brightness...but...also some shade." * Venom: "Venom!" * Jam: "A muddle of the prismatic colors..." * Dizzy: "Ah... Too bright..." * Slayer: "It was dark a long time ago..." * I-No: "I see something quite black..." * Sin: "A pure white...Beautiful." * Ramlethal: "Achromatic...?" * Leo: "A charming astringency..." * Elphelt: "I can't see anything..." * Bedman: "A powerful light...!" * Jack-O': "Half achromatic... The rest..." * Raven: "Monotone..." * Haehyun: "Oh... Vibrant..." * Answer: "A grain of light within shadow..." Category:Quote list